


Driven to Distraction

by shadow_oblivion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, at times - Freeform, in one chapter, probably ooc at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidlaw drabbles, short fics (2-4 short chapters) and one-shots that range from G to Explicit and range from angst to fluff.  Modern AU and AU canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Injury

**Author's Note:**

> I keep losing track of the drabbles that I've done on Tumblr, and since I know other people do this, and since I mentioned it on Tumblr months (?) ago, I decided to make a story to gather the kidlaw drabbles and one-shots I could find in my archive here (and I'll likely just randomly post things here too, and they may or may not get onto Tumblr). I also wanted to be able to find and read the drabbles without logging onto Tumblr. Not the most creative title but I always have trouble with titles so...yeah. 
> 
> Also, the very explicit drabbles/one-shots will go onto Ao3 only.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from One Piece.

AU canon

x-x-x

Kid was entirely disoriented when he finally woke up after a brutal but exhilarating fight.

“Eustass-ya?”

Kid stared out a port window at the clear blue sky as if it were mocking him. Because of all the voices he could have heard when he came to, it had to be Trafalgar Law. And since he was in no mood to deal with the other man, or ask why he was even around in the first place, Kid scowled at the sky through that tiny window some more instead.

It didn’t put Law off in the least, much to the red haired captain’s exasperation.

“Do you ever wonder how many bodies are left unburied in the world?” Law asked the question as if inquiring about the weather.

“Who the fuck cares? If they’re dead, they’re dead, so why would it matter?” Kid snorted in response, finally checking to see what Law was up to. “Where did that even come from?”

The Surgeon of Death said nothing in reply, instead putting some finishing touches on bandages that were being wrapped around Kid’s right arm.

Funny, Kid didn’t remember being injured at all.

“No reason.” Law said offhandedly. “Perhaps I was wondering what to mention to your crewmates when they come to collect you, should you suddenly wake up dead. It will take some days to rendezvous with them. Anything could happen between now and then. ” Law secured the bandages more snugly around pale skin.

Kid twitched a hand, and the metal objects on a nearby surface creaked as he shot Law a pointed look.

Law, in retaliation, leaned in close and pecked Kid on the cheek as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do so when the other party was injured. With a smirk at the look on Kid’s face at his actions, Law walked out of view.

“What the hell was that for, Trafalgar?” Kid refused to entertain the idea that that little gesture meant anything.

“Next time you make a decision to be a pincushion, do try not to stay with all the dead bodies. It makes it hard to see who’s still alive.”

“Come back over here and see if I’m still hard to distinguish from a dead body.” Kid rattled the metal some more with his Devil Fruit powers in emphasis.

This time he got a lingering kiss over the idle threat and hell if that didn’t confuse Kid even more.

Law didn’t seem to be bothered by the other captain’s silence, as after the kiss, the Surgeon of Death flicked Kid lightly on the nose and spoke wearing a superior look. “Rest, before I am forced to go find a body bag if you over exert yourself.”

“You’re the worst doctor ever, Trafalgar.” Kid drawled, though with exasperation more than anything. “You treat all your patients like this?”

Law gave Kid the middle finger and left the cabin. What the dark haired captain didn’t say was that Kid had been drugged off his ass and his injuries were not from a battle. Well, not all of them. But Law figured the red head would figure out what had happened when he realized that he was sore somewhere that had nothing to do with a battle.

It didn’t take very long for realization to set in.

“What the fuck did you do?” Kid raged from where he was laid up in the bed. “And where are my pants?”

Law just smirked smugly as if he were having entirely too much fun tormenting the other captain. And he wasn’t done either, though the plans he had rested entirely on Kid not wishing to tear him into pieces.

But those worries were unjustified when Kid came limping out, hoisted Law onto a shoulder and grumbled all the way back to the cabin.

Law’s crew feared for their captain’s safety, but when Law came out of the cabin alive, slightly ruffled but still smirking, no one asked any questions.

Or asked why Kid was now tied to the bed in the cabin, where the red haired captain was currently cursing up a storm.


	2. Grocery

Modern AU

-x-x-x-

Kid had had it up to here with people insisting that the prices were wrong.  And he was done with people looking at him like he was an idiot for not knowing what vegetable he had, when he may not have seen it often and therefore had no idea what its code was.

  
The red head wanted to punch someone, or swear aloud a lot, but he couldn’t afford to lose his job, as he needed it.

  
Kid thought he was safe toward the end of his shift, and that was when he saw him.  The one person he always hated to see at this checkout lane.

  
One Trafalgar Law.

  
The smug son of a bitch was casually sauntering toward him, and the smirk became wicked as soon as their eyes met.

  
Good evening, Eustass.”  The dark haired man said pleasantly, as he set his basket down.

  
Kid grunted something in return, knowing that he could get away with it with this particular customer.

  
“Something the matter?”

  
Kid shook his head, not particularly wanting to engage Law in conversation.  The man always somehow managed to drive him up the wall and piss him off.

  
“When are you done with work?”

  
Kid frowned at Law, and then checked the clock.  The red head blinked in surprise when he saw the time.  “After I’m done with you.”  Kid narrowed his eyes at Law.  “Do you do that on purpose just to annoy me?”

  
“Check me out and then we’ll talk.”  Law countered, tapping his basket with a few fingers.

  
Kid glowered at him but did so, and was distracted by the small scattering of items that he forgot to snipe back at Law.

  
Chocolate, coffee, some kind of expensive fancy cheese, rice and…

  
Condoms and lube.

  
Kid wanted to laugh then and there because who in the hell in their right mind would fuck Law?  He was a sarcastic asshole.  Who would want to tap that?  But the red head couldn’t contain himself at the humor he found in it, so he finished the check out, dodged Law’s attempts to engage him in conversation, and clocked out.

  
Kid went into a fit of loud laughter in the parking lot like Law buying condoms and lube was the funniest shit ever.

  
“Glad you are so amused with my purchase.”  Law slid one arm into the crook of Kid’s arm, and the rest of the man’s annoying body soon joined him to press against Kid’s side.

  
“Who the hell would want to fuck you?”  Kid asked, disgruntled when he couldn’t shake Law off his arm.

  
“No one yet.”  Law answered as he slapped Kid’s ass.  “But hopefully I’ll be going home with someone tonight.”

  
“I’m still in my work uniform.”  Kid colored, and then hastily added.  “Not that I’d want to go anywhere with such a rude asshole anyway.”

  
“But I like you in your uniform.  We could go home and you could fuck me in it.”  Law suggested, like he was making an observation about the weather.

  
Kid gaped.

  
Law smirked and palmed Kid’s crotch.  “Your dick seems to like the idea.”

  
Kid snarled something, but instead of punching Law like he thought he was going to he kissed him roughly instead. And so help him he went home with Law too, and Kid told himself it wasn’t because Law looked like he was dressed for a fashion shoot.  Or that he did take Law at his words and screwed the man in his uniform.

  
And most of all, Kid denied to himself the next day while he was at work that he wanted to pull Law over the counter and fuck him in front of everyone, regardless of public indecency and being fired, when the other man came into his lane with more lube.

  
But Kid did look forward to Law’s visits to the store now, because the red head could always use the image of screwing Law to get him through his day.


	3. Fish Merman Law pt 1

Law was fascinated by this cursing human he had found some weeks ago.  

  
It was clear the red head was trying to fish, and had been for weeks on end, but was terrible at it. It was a wonder all of the fish didn’t clear off all at once at all the racket the red haired human made.

  
Law flicked his tail from side to side in thought. It had grown quiet that night, so perhaps the red head had given up.

  
Doubtful.

  
The man had been at it on and off for most of the day.

  
Law propelled himself toward the surface with a few lashes of his tail. He broke the surface not too long after and immediately hissed out a breath and slapped his webbed hands over the gills on either side of his neck. Law always hated the transition from water to air. It was unpleasant but the lure of spying on the red head overrode common sense.

  
“The fuck.” Came the red head’s gruff voice in a startled expletive.

  
Law quickly moved out of reach, not expecting to be so close, though now that he was, the dark haired being allowed himself to rake his golden eyes over the red head. He liked what he saw. It was a shame the human wasn’t one of his kind.

  
The fun they could have gotten in to…

  
Law smirked, pointy teeth showing. What was to say he couldn’t have a little taste? Humans didn’t mind getting wet so long as they could breathe. Law locked eyes on the red head and gracefully cut through the water. He might appear human like from the waist up but for the gills and fins off his arms, but Law was sure the red head before him wouldn’t notice until he had no time to react.

  
-x-

  
Kid was fascinated with the person that had popped out of the water. Until he realized the guy looked like some underwater monster from a horror movie. And those eyes were the creepiest of all, a soft golden color with a lot of intent.  Guy also had teeth that were pointy. The thing that looked like a man was also smirking at him like he was the best thing he could have come across that night.

  
The red head froze when the humanoid creature disappeared beneath the water only to come out right at the side of the dock, hands outreached. The red head twitched as one hand gripped his jacket and the other lightly curled beneath his chin.

  
He was dreaming.

  
Kid was dreaming because he shouldn’t find the creature before him at all attractive.

  
-x-

  
Law found it laughable that the red head had no words now, and looked as if he had been caught in a daze. So he promoted the human patiently. “I’ve seen you before. Scaring all the fish. I’ve been mobbed more than once for protection.” Law caressed the red head’s cheek absently. “Who are you?”

  
The red head scowled but said nothing.

  
Law smirked. That was fine. He already figured the man was called Eustass Kid, and a faint call from the cabin confirmed it.  It was all well and good to have a name, but right now, Law wanted to swim. So he let go of the human and then lurched up to wrap his arms around Kid’s neck before pulling back.

  
The red head let out an outraged snarl before he hit the water.

  
Law lazily sunk beneath the water a ways before letting go. The red head clearly saw the glowing outline that was Law’s torso and tail, because the red head was already scrambling for the surface. Law let him but joined the red head at the surface to wrap his arms around him from behind. This time the transition from sea to air didn’t hurt as much. The dark haired being pressed close to Kid as he nipped along the wet skin, fascinated with the lack of gills on humans.

  
And that was when Kid roughly got him in the gut.

  
Law let go completely but before he could pursue, Kid happened to grab him in a tight hold similar to how Law had held him before.  Law’s torso tried to twist with a lash of his tail, but it didn’t do anything but propel the two of them forward.

  
“You’re one creepy lookin motherfucker.”  Kid commented before he mirrored Law’s exploration of his neck.  “You pull people in the water often?”

  
“Just the ones I want to play with.”  Law said lightly.

  
“I play rough.”  Kid said after a long moment.

  
“Unlikely in this case.  You can’t breathe underwater.”  Law let an undignified gasp out when Kid hauled the both of them out and onto the dock.  He hadn’t realized they were so close to it, and Law now felt terribly exposed without the water as an escape.  He scrunched up on the dry dock and bared his teeth at Kid, as if daring him to take him further from the water.  This was not at all going as planned.

  
“You can breathe above water?”  Kid asked, the red head’s eyes roving up and down the exotic torso splayed out in front of him, and then lower with a leer.

  
Law drew up on himself, hooking his arms around his tail and narrowing his eyes at Kid.  “For a few hours.  Though I should remain submerged in water for-”

  
“That’s good then.”  Kid invaded the other’s space and hoisted Law up and into his arms, and Law thrashed briefly until he realized he couldn’t free himself from the muscular red head.  Panic seeped through him as the dock and the sea got farther away, and he made as if to bite Kid.  It would be undignified, but Law could drag himself back to the water and the red head would have a nasty bite and brief paralysis for his effort.  

  
Law bit nothing but cloth, as Kid had seemed to sense Law’s movement and blocked the bite with a headband of sorts.

  
“Relax.  You wanted a look at me and I wanna good look at you and the lighting is shit out here at night.”

  
Law growled around the head band and lashed his tail, disappointed when Kid took the blow by moving to one side to lessen it.

  
And that was how he ended up in Kid’s cabin, in the bathroom tub, glowering at the red head who seemed content to stare at him.  At the very least it was an appreciative look, and not a disgusted one.  Law, having only heard of human homes, toyed with the facet of the tub, and hissed, baring his teeth in surprise, when water seeped out and into the tub.

  
“It’s just water.”  Kid pointed out, sounding amused.

  
Law watched it warily nonetheless, and when the tub was about half full, allowed Kid to turn it off.  At least it helped moisten his scales and skin.  Law turned his head to tell Kid to take him back to the sea, and that was when he was kissed.  
Another thing that Law had heard rumors of.

  
Law wanted more, so he urged Kid up over the side of the tub on top of him, and curled his tail lightly over Kid’s legs as he made an insistent noise into the kiss.  
Kid complied, and slid his hand along one of Law’s arms, and delved deeper into the dark haired being’s mouth.

  
Law sagged, not recalling hearing about touches when involved in intimacies, and made a sound of confusion when Kid broke the kiss and slid his hands down his torso and down his waist to feel along his scales.  

  
“You have sex underwater?”

  
Law screwed up his face in confusion and then tilted his head. “Yes, but not in the way humans do.  Or so I’ve heard.”

  
“Wanna play here?”

  
“I would rather be back in the sea.  I feel terrible.”  Law smirked at Kid’s annoyance and showed off his pointy teeth more obviously.

  
Kid grunted something sourly and started running his hands along Law’s waist again, a determined look on his face.

  
Law could remember Doflamingo’s gleeful rambling about sex craved humans and clearly Kid was one of those. Even though Law wasn’t sure how it was to work with a human, but Kid’s touch was nice.  Law sagged some more before he pressed a webbed hand to Kid’s chest. “I can’t do much out of the sea.”

  
“Then let me do something.”

  
Law searched Kid’s face before giving in and settling his back against the edge of the tub, his tail settling over the end of the tub.  He guided Kid’s hands down and indicated a line of scales with his other hand.  

  
“That’s fucking weird.”  Kid commented when he suddenly had what was clearly a dick in his hand.

  
“It’s weirder that yours remains out.”  Law said dryly.

  
Kid grinned and leaned over.

  
Law didn’t realize a mouth on his dick would be so arousing.  Now more than ever it was disappointing they were different species.  Law had to have passed out, because the next thing he knew, Kid was lowering him back into the sea at the edge of the dock.  Law twisted around in the water to cup Kid’s cheeks in his hands as he kissed those lips.

  
“You gonna come back?”  Kid asked breathlessly, once Law had released him with a light nip.

  
“Maybe.”  Law said, and he disappeared in the water with a tail slap to send water into Kid’s face.  The red head’s curses made Law smirk with his pointed teeth, and he knew Kid would have more reason to curse when he couldn’t move for a brief amount of time.

  
Law heard another, louder expletive as the paralysis no doubt set in, and as Law smugly swam away with a lazy flick of his tail, decided that he would most certainly come back.

  
Humans were fascinating and Kid was definitely worth another look the next time Law visited.


	4. Fish Merman Law pt 2

Law had visited Kid several times since that one night, and found himself amused by the conversations they had. Enough so that the dark haired being always came back for more, though there was one point that he wasn't too sure of.

Kid kept insisting on running a hand along his skin somewhere, and Law liked, craved touch, but he didn't know how to voice that touching was different for humans than it was for him. But he liked the way the red head was always so fascinated with his scales and skin, and the way that Law's fins on his forearms could flatten to reduce drag in the sea. And most of all, Kid kept wanting to look his tail over, but Law soon enjoyed teasing by only coming to the surface up to his torso. And tauntingly show off his finned waist of mostly yellow and the tanned parts of his torso that were skin tones similarly seen on humans.

Law didn't see why the surface was so bad, and certainly Kid was enough reason to keep surfacing, until one day, months into spying and then conversing with Kid, it wasn't the red head who he was met with.

Instead, he was met with a net and several unfamiliar pairs of hands hoisting him up and out of the water before Law could properly figure out what was happening.

And if that wasn't bad enough, thrashing only made Law tangle further into the net. And when he tried to lash out with his tail, to knock one of his harassers into the sea, the net was yanked down restrict movement, rendering him all but harmless.

Law hissed at all the humans around him, and made as if to lurch up, when one of them none too gently jammed the butt end of a wooden pole- one of Kid's fishing rods, presumably, that he left lying around- into his mouth to force his head to the dock.

Law bit down on the object hard in response, determined to saw through it with his teeth. But between the net being further restricted around him and the lack of proper transition between water and sea, Law couldn't work up the strength to help himself.

And the way these humans were looking at him didn't bode well, nor did their grins, like they found something expensive to play with. Law heard whispers of selling, and didn't know what that meant, but as soon as the humans started to drag him along in the net, pole firmly keeping his teeth from being an issue, Law panicked and started to thrash despite restrictions.

And that was when Kid clocked the man that was forcing the end of the pole in his mouth. Law twisted to the side and spat it out, holding perfectly still as Kid dealt with the remaining humans on the deck, before he let out a soft grunt, followed by a curse and then another splash.

Law twisted in his attempt to see what was going on, and saw that Kid had a hand to his left side.

He was bleeding. The dark haired being tilted his head.

Interesting.

They had similar colored blood after all.

That was one thing that Law had always been vaguely curious about. The dark haired being lay inert when Kid came over and started to cut the net with a purloined knife.

"Eustass-ya." Law had taken to calling the red head that because it seemed to make him preen, and it fascinated Law, because his equivalent to preening was to let parts of his body glow brighter and swish around in the water to show it off.

Not that Law had any reason to do that before. He had no potential mate in his homeland, and Kid was human, so it seemed pointless to show off. Except more and more Law found himself toying with the idea and thinking the red head would appreciate it.

"Fucking bastards." Kid growled under his breath.

Before he could finish cutting the net, Law caught movement, and hastily lurched up with freed hands to drag the red head into the water with him, net be damned.

Someone had had a knife aimed for Kid's back.

With a few shakes of his tail fin, and a longer shake of his lower torso and tail together, Law freed himself the rest of the way from the net. Then, seeing more humans gather on the dock, not including the ones Kid had tossed into the sea, Law held tight to him and whispered. "Hang on."

Kid's curse for being pulled underwater was lost as Law made his way to a remote area around a mile away. He swam fast; he was certain that he could get Kid there in time for the red head not to drown.

Law made good time because he arrived at the deserted lagoon sooner than expected, and, using his tail, propelled himself and Kid out of the water and onto the beach. Law shifted his upper body in order to lean over Kid, and reared back a little as the red head coughed up water.

And a little blood.

Law's eyes narrowed at the wound in Kid's left side, before he wriggled backward into the water and vanished beneath the surface.

-x-

  
Kid woke with a start, and found himself lying on a beach, staring up at a starry sky half covered by rock curving over from the land he was on. Kid sat up with a wince and cursed as his hand went to his left side. Kid craned his head for a look, and found that his knife wound had been covered with some type of seaweed. It wasn't bleeding, so had Law-?

A splash drew Kid's attention to the water, and he spotted Law a short distance away, watching him. It struck Kid that the other being's skin didn't glow as much as it had before, and in fact had dimmed. Until Law met Kid's gaze. Then the glow from his scales seemed to brighten the moment the dark haired being realized that Kid was awake.

Law swam lazily over to Kid, his pointy teeth showing in a pleased smile.

"If I hadn't met you before, this would be fucking terrifying. Like you're gonna eat me or something." Kid frowned when Law stopped short of the shallow water. "Are you all right on a beach?"

"The tide is low. It will rise soon enough, so it would be fine." Law answered, as he cocked his head to the side to study Kid.

"Then come here." The red head patted the damp sand on his right side.

Law inched closer, though from his body language it was clear that he was suspicious of humans again, and whatever Kid had in mind. Considering what happened the last time Law was out of the water with Kid, not including that day, it wasn't surprising. Law rested his webbed hands on the sand and made marks in it with his nails, his body still tense. It also seemed like he didn't care for Kid suggesting what he should do, as he didn't move any closer.

"Want some help?" Kid teased as he shifted himself further down toward the edge of the water until he was seated partially in it. The red head was already wet, so more water wouldn't hurt. And it didn't touch his wounded side. It seemed the action made Law relax, because the dark haired being changed directions and did a not so graceful flop to settle alongside the red head's uninjured right side. Kid hooked his arm behind Law's back to help him into a seated position, and found that Law leaned up against him, tail curving slightly to one side to swish lazily in the shallow water.

"Your skin is really smooth." Kid commented, his right hand lightly tracing along Law's shoulder.

"Yes?" Law sounded as if he thought such things didn't mean anything important. Though he did stare at Kid as if he expected the red head to do something.

Kid didn't know what, but he reached his left hand up gingerly to Law's cheek, and gave it a very light caress.

Law sagged into the touch with a soft sigh.

Emboldened, Kid skimmed his fingertips to Law's right ear out of curiosity of how it felt.

Law went limp against Kid's side with a faint sound.

Kid grinned like he'd just received the most wonderful present. The red head traced Law's ear, feeling the difference between the ridge of what resembled a normal human ear, and then down from the tip to the earlobe. It was very soft, almost see through membrane that drifted away from the ridge. It probably had a nice, tantalizing flow under water. It felt fragile, and oddly warm. It also had started to glow a little bit, the edges, much to Kid's amusement.

When Kid reached the earlobe with golden earrings in it, the red head all but had Law like putty in his arms. Grinning some more, Kid switched to the other ear, and Law automatically leaned in closer with what sounded like a moan. Kid used both hands to card through Law's hair soon after, and found it soft to the touch, though a little damp. By then Law had all but settled his upper body into Kid's lap, arms draped over the side to twitch against the sand now and again in response to the red head's questing hands.

When Kid let go altogether, Law seemed to come back to himself. But Law said nothing; only levered himself up on Kid's lap. The fins on his forearms flattened as Law wrapped them around Kid's neck and urged him into a kiss.

Kid was surprised by the action and even more surprised when Law adjusted to rest his lower body on Kid's lap. The red head dimly noticed during the searing kiss that Law had curled his tail lightly around Kid's back. The kiss was distracting, and Kid liked it, enjoyed it, and was just grateful that Law was being careful with those pointy teeth of his. When the kiss ended, Kid noticed, with a flush rising on his cheeks, that Law slid bonelessly off his lap and onto the sand on his back.

Of course, the somehow arousing sight distracted Kid from the fact that Law was going to be a shit and thwacked him with his tail out of the blue, knocking him over. It wasn't as hard of a strike as it could have been, because at the very least Law seemed to remember that Kid was injured.

Kid sat up with a scowl, but when he saw Law lay limply on his back, and lift his head, the red head was struck by the fact that Law's eyes were glowing a little. Or maybe it was the darker scales around the bottom of his eyes that made it seem that way.

"Don't stop." Law said quietly, his tail lightly slapping the sand near the red head's legs.

Kid moved over alongside Law, wary of the lightly tapping tail, before he looked up the line of Law's tail all the way to his abdomen, and then to his waist and a bit lower. Kid grinned as he settled half over Law, and traced the other's scaled waist. "Your dick gonna come out to play tonight?" Kid teased a finger down the scales. "What's gotten you so worked up anyway?"

"Touching me." Law answered. He sounded distracted as he rested a webbed hand over Kid's. "In my homeland, touching is very intimate, as it stimulates our bodies. Touches are generally only accepted between mates. Ordinarily we don't touch one another unless it is absolutely necessary. Hand signals are the norm where I'm from. Or we use words, both above and below the sea."

"Oh, um…" Kid fumbled over his words, but Law merely locked a webbed hand around his wrist.

"It's fine. Before I was going to discourage it, but then I decided I wanted you to touch me. I would have let you know sooner otherwise during our previous conversations." Law smirked; his tail curled slightly to brush Kid's back with a trailing fin. "Touch me some more?" He guided the red head's hand to a familiar line of scales.

Kid grinned. "Oh, I'll touch you all right. As much as you want." The red head gave the now there dick a squeeze, before fumbling out of his pants as quickly as he dared with his wounded side. Kid used his free hand to stroke himself absently, eyes roving over Law's bare torso, and then lower, to see what he was doing.

"No mouth this time?" Law asked, sounding somewhat disappointed, though he did appear intrigued by the sight of a half-naked Kid.

"Maybe later." Kid straddled Law's waist, and gripped both of their dicks together in a firm hold and started to stroke.

Law bucked in surprise before his arms shot up and he held Kid tightly around the neck.

"Feel good?" Kid asked, hands moving faster, though he paused now and again to stimulate Law.

The dark haired being was reduced to curses, much to Kid's entertainment.

Law eventually appeared to be overstimulated, as he began to nibble along the red head's jaw before drawing the Kid into another kiss, his whole body jerking now and again.

Though Law clearly took care not to strike Kid with his tail.

Neither one of them lasted for long once the kiss grew more demanding and law was all but moaning into the red head's mouth.

Kid cleaned up as best he could in the water, before he left Law briefly in the shallows to tug his pants back up. Kid was about to point out how ridiculous Law looked, especially after the other had let out a sound of contentment, when a naked torso and a lengthy, muscular tail bowled him over and onto his back.

  
Law wrapped his body around Kid tight, possessively, almost, and without the intention of letting go. He'd also started to mouth along the side of Kid's neck; through there was not a hint of teeth.

"I will need to go home at some point." Kid commented, though his arms were wrapped around Law's waist.

Law left off mouthing the red read's neck to press his face against it instead, before settling and going still.

The red head traced the fins along the dark haired being's back until they ended up flat against it the longer Kid petted them.

"Hey, you hear me?"

Law didn't seem to hear, merely running his webbed hands over Kid with increasing pressure until the red head caught both wrists in his hands.

With a faint grin, Kid closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I better not drown when I wake up."

A hand ran through his hair in what appeared to be a reassuring way.

Kid dozed off with Law still curled around him.


	5. Fish Merman Law pt 3

Law was disappointed that Kid didn't come to the dock the next several weeks. His body itched for Kid's touch. Craved it, for the red haired human to be there and talk to him.

And to touch him. Caress him all over, for as long as Law could hold out and not become overstimulated.

But still Law returned to that dock day after day, despite Doflamingo's taunts that perhaps Kid had grown weary of him.

And then one day, another week later, Kid was there.

-x-

Law surfaced near the dock, not expecting to see anything but an empty dock. Except that Kid was there at the end that night. Before the dark haired being got too close, he suddenly caught the scent of blood in the air.

And it was coming from Kid.

The red haired human was badly wounded and it was clear that he was in a lot of pain from the way he'd all but collapsed onto the end of the dock.

Law swam closer, wary of other humans showing up, but when he deduced there weren't any in the vicinity other than the injured red head; he turned his focus back to Kid.

"No one…should be pullin' that shit…of trying to catch you…again." The red head wheezed.

Law reached out of the water to clasp one of Kid's hands, startled to sense weakness. Law urged himself half out of the water with his tail and held Kid's hand to his cheek, as if willing the other to touch him. Law closed his eyes briefly at the light caress the red head gave him before Kid's hand went limp.

Law let go, alarmed, before he stared hard at the unmoving red haired human before he determined that Kid had merely fainted. Law slid back into the water and paced back and forth with agitated lashes of his tail. While trying to figure out what to do, something surfaced in the water nearby. But Law knew who it was; Doflamingo. He knew even before seeing the flash of pink scales. Law reached up to take Kid's hand in his webbed one. "I don't care that it is unheard of, but I consider Eustass-ya my mate, despite our difference in species."

Doflamingo laughed and swam a little closer for a better look. After casting a look over Kid's wounded body, he shook his head. "I doubt he'll live though those injuries."

Law narrowed his eyes at the other being before he spoke grudgingly. "Is there a way to help him?"

Doflamingo considered before he gave a bare, pink scaled shoulder a shrug. "There is an elixir an acquaintance of mine made. It's very potent. The side effect could be him losing his memories, and ones of you in particular." Doflamingo grinned widely with his sharp teeth. "Unless, of course, your red haired human there considers you a potential mate. Or hadn't it crossed his mind?"

Law felt Kid's pulse weaken beneath his hand. "Will it work?"

"Yes." Doflamingo said. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I don't know." Law stated quietly, as he ran his mind over past encounters with the red head. Kid certainly touched him enough. "But he can't die."

"Then shall we?" Doflamingo began to swim away, and Law, carefully lowering Kid's unmoving body into the sea, followed at a slower pace.

-x-

Far too much time had passed for Law by the time he hoisted Kid into a secluded cave and into a small pool, leaving his torso above water.

"You're quite taken with him, aren't you?" Doflamingo sounded amused with Law treating Kid carefully with the red head's wounds.

Law ignored Doflamingo other than to take the vial the older being handed him. Law dragged himself close to Kid, and coaxed the red haired human awake.

The first thing Kid did was absently run a hand along Law's cheek with a wheezy "hey."

Law closed his eyes briefly before he offered Kid the elixir. "If you drink this you'll recover from your injuries. But memory loss is possible." Law's scales dimmed a little. "You may forget about me."

"Doubt I'd…forget about you." Kid replied in a pained drawl. At that he drank the elixir, settled down and dropped right back out of consciousness.

Law accepted Doflamingo's help to get him off the sand, though he was careful to not touch more than a hand.

"How long?" Law asked once he was back in the sea.

"A day." Doflamingo said as he swam away, leaving Law to linger.

It soon became very apparent that the elixir had not only healed Kid, but changed him as well. Doflamingo had neglected to mention that little detail.

Law let his eyes rove.

But oh, was Kid a whole lot more attractive with scales and fins and, presumably, a tail.

Law started when Kid shifted but felt dread when the red head lifted his head to stare at him, and Law found that he was being looked at without a hint of recognition.

Only curiosity.

-x-

Law was visibly subdued for about a week before he decided he would just have to start from scratch again. After all, it seemed as if Kid seemed happy enough to follow him around. It made the whole not remembering him thing a little easier to take, but not completely forget.

And then, some weeks later, Kid began to casually slide a hand along him, usually near an ear on the membrane, or somewhere along his tail, a hint of that familiar grin on his features.

Kid liked Law's tail, and Law hadn't the faintest idea why, other than the fact that he could make light ripple down along his torso to the tip of his tail. A shimmer of light golden would appear at the tips of the fins on his arms and the thin membrane of his ears that drifted lazily in the water in response to the red head's touch as well.

Law tried not to have that shimmer happen, but when Kid ran his hand right along his body, whether near his ear or his tail, Law couldn't help but send out signals that he liked what the red head was doing very much.

Throughout the next several months, Law helped Kid navigate underwater in his new body, and the red head seemed to take the change in stride, likely due to the memory loss. And to offset the oddness of the situation, Law was short and sarcastic to nearly everyone he came across, none too subtly warning them off from Kid with a flare of glow from his scales and a not very subtle twist around the red head now and again.

Doflamingo always laughed the reaction off, and Law's prickly nature, and said time and again that he didn't have to wait for Kid's memory to be regained or remain gone to try and be mates. And he pointed out that Law was visibly dimmed in his color, and that being intimate with the red head would probably make all his scales and the florescent rippling along his fins light up the sea.

Law gave Doflamingo the middle finger at that suggestion, pleased that Kid had taught him that human insult.

Infuriatingly enough, Doflamingo just laughed.

But the longer Law waited, the more he found that he craved the need to be touched. By Kid. And back in his homeland, there was little of that, and even Kid didn't touch him nearly as much as he had when he was human. It was more of a reflex on the red head's part, and he didn't seem to care much about what others thought when they saw them.

So, nearly a year into Kid's transformation and memory loss, Law finally gave in and stopped waiting.

Something about that particular night, whether from the darkness of the sea or the lack of anyone around but himself or Kid made Law decide that enough was enough. There was nothing to lose for flaunting himself in a mesmerizing dance through the water, because Kid was certainly attracted enough to him now that he would likely be open to Law's display.

Once Law made his intentions clear, even swatting a shoulder to prevent Kid from pursuing, Law swam a short distance away from the red head. And there, in the middle of nowhere, the dark haired being willed his scales and fins to glow brighter. Shaking the fins from the side of his waist to near the end of his tail in a kind of flare, Law started to weave through the water in a slow, tantalizing sway, and once the dark haired being saw that Kid's eyes were riveted on him, Law closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the movement. His body adjusted accordingly as he made dizzying spins and twists, contorting his body this way and that as he flicked his tail now and again to propel himself along through the water. And for the hell of it, Law allowed a shimmer to light the edge of his fins, and used its movement to track his own through the near calm water.

Law felt like he had been moving for hours on end in a swaying dance through the sea, like a bright yellow-gold beacon in the darkness. And then muscular arms wrapped around his waist from behind, breaking Law out of his daze. He held perfectly still at the sensation of lips as they brushed against the side of his jaw. It was a decidedly human gesture.

"So, what do you call what you were just doing?" A hand skimmed along Law's torso. "'Cause it is a hell of a lot more than dancing."

"Eustass-ya?" Law asked, trying to turn around.

The arms held tight. "I'm…underwater." The red head stated, as if he'd just realized that fact.

"Ye." Law lightly traced the fins on one of Kid's forearms.

"I can breathe underwater."

"I thought you were wondering what I was doing?" Law prompted, though he shuddered briefly as the red head's pointed teeth grazed the side of his neck. Kid was however, being very careful not to nip the gills.

"Well, yeah, but I wanna know why I'm not drowning."

"The elixir you drank healed you, but it apparently had a side effect apart from memory loss, and that was losing your humanity." Law was freed at that, so he turned around.

Somehow, Kid remembering him and being the same as he was now made him a lot more handsome. And those brilliantly red scales, inmixed with some orange. Law found that it was hard to focus on the red head's words.

"How does that work?" Kid scrunched his face up in confusion as he tried to figure out, presumably, how a drink could do such things.

The red head looked rather cute, thinking as hard as he was.

"Does it matter now?"

"Nah, not really." Kid grinned, pointy toothed now like Law. "But what you were doing just now…" Kid drifted closer to Law, and wrapped his arms firmly around Law's back. "Were you doin' some kind of mating dance? Because that was pretty hot to watch you move like that and-"

Law made a disgruntled sound and tried to move away but Kid stopped him with a kiss.

"Can I do it?"

"Do what?"

"Light up like that." Kid indicated Law's still glowing scales.

"Yes." Law fell back with a swish of his tail, the colors flaring briefly and then settling to a medium glow. "It reacts to your emotions."

Kid grinned at that before he leered. And then his red and scattering of orange scales lit up.

Had Law been on land, his knees would have bucked and he'd have been in danger of falling over.

"C'mon, move around like you did before." Kid drifted up lazily through the water with a grin. "I'll show you something humans do."

Law, so help him, followed, and soon the both of them were glowing bright and Kid was pressed up against him from behind in what the red head dubbed a 'grind' that humans would do sometimes in a 'club.'

Law was lost in the dizzying dance that followed until he sagged against Kid, who grinned some more and drifted through the water.

"What's that matter? You done already?"  
Law turned and after he made sure that Kid could see him, he flipped the red head off.

Kid grinned some more before he got right back in Law's personal space to pull him up against his bare chest, and kissed him, a demanding one this time. "Let's go back to that cave. I wanna play."

Law followed after Kid with lazy strokes of his tail, still in a daze until he reached the underwater cavern with its beach edge. Law's scales flared briefly in interest, and he swam through the water more smoothly.

He knew what Kid had in mind, and Law decided that he would let it happen.


	6. Fish Merman Law pt 4

Law felt that he could, at this point, become physically spent just from the way Kid insisted on pressing up against his side as they swam. Then the dark haired being sighed and pressed closer to Kid, knowing he wanted to be touched. Yet at the same time, Law felt only a little bad for not clarifying something to the red head swimming alongside him.

That by deciding to join in on Law's dance was an acceptance of becoming one another's mates.

Law assumed that Kid wouldn't mind, because as soon as the red head had him close enough in the cavern, the red head got the two of them half on the beach. Kid promptly attacked the side of his throat with a hungry growl that sent a spark of thrill through the Law. And with the kiss that soon followed, Law wrapped his arms around Kid, not caring to point out that his…their kind, didn't mate on the beach.

Then again, his mate was male, so Law wasn't too sure the protocol for that.

Kid didn't seem to mind, so Law felt he could get used to it. Especially when the red head skipped any kind of formalities and went straight to touching him all over the place without even being asked to do so.

Law sagged instantly into Kid's hands, letting out a soft sound of approval for Kid finding just the right places on his ears and sides that made his tail curl up and over as if to press himself closer.

Those fingers went to his hairline and Law couldn't help but struggle to try and return the gestures, ready for some payback to get Kid into a similar state. But he couldn't steady himself, and ended up just flopping onto his back, half in and half out of the water, and closed his eyes as Kid leaned over him and continued with his touching.

-x-

Kid found that it was weird to not be human any longer, but he was alive, and that was what mattered. It would have been a shame if he'd not gotten to see Law anymore. Kid grinned to himself, awkwardly curled his tail up against the other, and went for Law's ears as he kissed the dark haired being stretched out beneath him, the tail thumping and splashing lightly in the shallows behind them.

Law went further limp at the touch, and more so when Kid carefully felt his webbed hands from the tip of the ear and down, and then back to run a finger along the thin membrane.

Law sagged further against Kid with a soft sound, as the red head had settled alongside him instead of half over him.

Kid repeated the treatment to Law's other ear, down his neck and collarbone, and then his arms. Kid spent some time on the arms because he wanted to feel the difference between skin and the fin that was on each forearm.

By now, Law had half turned onto his side to press himself against Kid with a faint sigh of pleasure.

"Feel good?" Kid teased, as he moved his hands down along Law's chest and abdomen, and then to his waist.

Law made some inarticulate sound of agreement and pressed himself closer.

Kid felt something bump his waist once he'd made his way to Law's lower abdomen, and grinned. "Someone's eager, huh?" Kid gripped Law's dick in his hand and gave it a slow, teasing pump of his hand before letting go.

Law dazedly frowned up at him.

"I ain't done touching you. Still need to get to the bottom of your tail."

Law blinked at Kid, before he dropped his head and let out a thin sound, like Kid was torturing him.

Kid hummed something in amusement, before he made damn sure his caresses down by the start of Law's waist and down to what became the tail were firm. Kid then proceeded to give what amounted to a massage as well as an examination of the tail, because Law had only ever teased him with its appearance.

The scales were smooth, and the way Law flexed with each touch was getting to Kid. He glanced own, saw that his dick hadn't decided to poke out to play, and decided that was call to resume trying to drive Law out of his mind. He succeeded too, and got a turned on, insistent Law after the red head tweaked the end of the tail. Kid laughed when Law let out a guttural sound and hoisted himself onto Kid and pressed their bodies together, twining his tail around Kid's red scaled one as if to stop the other from teasing.

Kid felt a wetness that wasn't water and he leered appreciatively at Law. "Someone get off without me playing?"

Law gave Kid a nasty glare before he huffed and then appeared to perk up. Licking his lips and displaying those pointed teeth prominently, Law mouthed his way down the side of Kid's arm and then down his stomach to his waist, one hand tracing Kid's scaled waist, almost coaxing, really.

Kid scooted the both of them through the water briefly so that he could press his back to the cave wall. The tail he had was shit for trying to be in a seated position, but he managed. It also put Kid's waist underwater, and the red head grinned when Law still went after him with a questing mouth. "I don't know…it doesn't seem like my cock wants to come out today."

"You just have to touch the right place." Law said almost conversationally, and he reached up with a hand to skim Kid's ears. "We all have trigger points, and that's why we tend to save touching form mates, in the unfortunate case we get ourselves unintentionally aroused."

"Shit." Kid hissed when Law suddenly buried his face into Kid's, well, what amounted to a crotch he supposed, as much as it could be on a long tail, and Law had his dick in his mouth.

Damn, it was hot even with Law's head submerged and on him. It let Kid see the membrane on Laws ears move, and it was just as interesting as Kid thought it would be. The red head also found it hot, so he touched them, and he twitched in surprise when Law made what felt like a moan and sucked at him harder.

Kid was surprised that Law had learned all that from him just from that one blow job he'd given the other in his tub…whenever the hell that had been.

Kid didn't last with how enthusiastic Law had become the longer the red head toyed with those ears.

-x-

"Are you mad?" Law asked. They had moved to a submerged cavern once the two had felt they could swim. He was lightly curled around Kid, and the red head's tail was lightly draped over his waist to draw him closer.

"For what?" Kid asked, touching Law's ears again.

"For giving you that elixir." Law managed to say before he leaned in closer and moaned something against the red head's neck. It was an interesting sound to hear underwater.

"It's fine." Kid responded after a moment before he cupped a webbed hand beneath Law's jaw to tilt his head up so that he could give him a lingering kiss. "I get to see you every day now."

Law was quiet before settling further against Kid, and then he had to say it. He wouldn't be able to prevent everyone else, Doflamingo included, from spilling the beans. It was better that the information come from Law himself.

"You know when I danced before?"

"Yeah, I remember. You gonna do your mating dance for me again?" Kid draped an arm around Law's shoulders to hold him to his chest so that he could nuzzle the top of his head.

"I could, but the original intention of it was to entice a mate and as you joined me in that dance it means that you accepted what I was offering. So technically, we are already mates." Law felt Kid stiffen briefly, and then the laughter started, incredulous and amused at the same time.

"You shittin' me?"

"No?" Law wasn't sure what Kid meant, so he struggled to pull back to look the other in the eyes.

"You should have said something." Kid made an almost pout but it was clear he was more gleeful than anything. "Then I could have done something sexy in return."

Law frowned at this. "And pressing your body up against mine afterward didn't count?"

"You know you wanna see it." Kid taunted. "Look at how bright you got at the thought."

Law bristled and extracted himself from Kid's arms and swam moodily to the other end of the underwater cavern, his own scales flashing irritation.

"Oy, Law, come on." Kid swam along after him. "You got to do it, so why can't I?"

Law threw his hands up in imitation of what he'd seen Kid do as a human when frustrated. "Then do so." The dark haired being didn't see any point to it since they were already mates. And then Law turned around and was caught by the sight of the red head already moving.

Kid grinned at the way Law was looking at him as he continued whatever gyrating he was doing with his waist and went into dizzying circles.

All in all it was very crude, but Law found he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Those rippling currents of orange through red membrane was enticing, as were those red and orange scales, and Law finally drifted close enough to have Kid childishly grin some more, grab him by the arm, and then proceed to lead him around in a lazy dance around the submerged cavern.

Law would later dismiss Kid's insistence that he was smiling and not smirking at the absurdity of it all.

Later, Kid handed off a thin circle-like object made of what Law assumed was some onyx with a type of yellow stone. "What is this?"

"When humans…mate…they usually give this to one another." Kid said, his eyes averted as Law inspected it. His scales glowed to reflect an embarrassed shade and Law was content to not mention it. "I had it in my pocket of the clothes I'd been wearing before I…changed."

"It wouldn't fit on a finger." Law indicated the webbing between each digit. The dark haired being caught the thin chain like item that had lazily floated through the water and gave Kid a questioning stare as to its use.

"You could wear it around your neck." Kid said and helped Law loop the ring through the thin chin and secured it around the other's neck.

"The others will stare." Law commented, not sounding as if he cared as he poked the ring with a finger.

Kid scoffed. "Let 'em" The red head pawed at the ring and then cupped Law's cheeks with a grin. "Just shows you and them that you're mine."

Law joined in on the kiss, before he thwacked Kid in the stomach with his tail and swam off, the color and brightness of his scales and fins pulsating between annoyance, embarrassment and pleasure.

Kid stopped him before he got too far, and Law allowed himself go with the flow after that. After all, Kid was a very good mate, it turned out. Something the red head had pointed out that his friends would have laughed at him for.

Law just kissed Kid to quiet him, thinking it was bizarre that he ended up with a human turned same species as he as a mate. A loud, crude one with no concept of personal space, who enjoyed riling him up with taunts until Law bristled and they argued, followed by a whole lot of touching and other activities.

Law couldn't imagine having anyone else be his mate, and he could tell that Kid felt similarly.


	7. Experiment Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the NSFW PWP 18+ explicit thing I wrote as the 100th post on Tumblr (and it contains vines/tentacles). It is probably on the edge between non con and dub con. This is also a very shameless and smutty. You have been warned.

Setup for the heck of it- Law is a doctor that’s examining a specimen, that turns out to be alive and sentient of sorts, and Kid is the security guard who’s supposed to save Law from it. Obviously that doesn’t happen and Kid uses the situation to his advantage.

Modern AU

-x-x-x-

Law wasn’t sure how it had happened, but between realizing the specimen he was supposed to dissect and learn about was actually alive and sentient, and the security guard who was shit at putting it down, the dark haired man had to wonder if it was time to get a new job.

Especially considering that at that point int time, he was on his hands and knees, completely naked, and giving Kid a blowjob.  Law was also cringing at the dual sensation of Kid fingering his ass with two fingers while one of the thin vines of the thing he was supposed to dissect joined those fingers.

It was a fucking bizarre situation, and it didn’t help that Kid was suddenly the sentient vine tentacle combo platter’s new best friend.  Law didn’t see it trying to feel the red head up though.  In fact, none of the vines or tentacles were anywhere near Kid.

Just the dark haired doctor.

If Law had had an inkling that Kid wished to fuck him from day one of his job as a security guard, and that was why he always worked at night the same as Law, the dark haired doctor may have found a new line of work as soon as was humanly possible. Already Law was going to raise hell that the specimen he was to work on that night was alive and not dead.

“Your ass looks good with my fingers in it.”  Kid commented, breaking the doctor’s thoughts as he ran a hand through Law’s hair, urging him further onto his dick.  “But maybe you want this thing to fuck you first?”

Law made a sound of protest around Kid’s dick, but the red head merely held a hand to the base of his neck to hold him in place, and then removed his fingers from Law’s ass and slapped it.  

And then Kid talked to the sentient specimen still probing him with a very thin vine. “Come on.”  The red head slid his finger around Law’s ass in emphasis.  “Open him up for me.”

Law would have liked to comment that, while partially sentient, the thing probably didn’t understand a word Kid was saying.

The dark haired doctor was very wrong.

Law moaned something very lewd around the dick in his mouth when two medium sized vines took the place of the thin one.  Law squirmed some more when Kid, the jackass, produced lube and dumped far too much out and onto the vines sliding into him.  The dark haired doctor’s toes curled with how deep those vines were stroking him and more so with the lube. It sounded quite obscene, the way the vines sounded as they moved and stretched him.  It pissed Law off to no end that Kid was clearly enjoying the sight of him naked and being fucked, and the doctor hated himself for being turned on by it all.

“Like those things fucking your ass, Trafalgar?” Kid thrust into the doctor’s mouth with a nasty leer.  “If I’d have known you were such a slut for cock and things up your ass, I woulda jumped you sooner.”

Law gasped out in surprise over Kid pulling out of his mouth abruptly, but he had no time to hurl abuse because another, larger limb of the creature, one that was more like a tentacle with nubs on it, went right back in where Kid’s dick had been.

And it wasted no time in fucking his throat once Law’s saliva had made the act easier to do. Law’s eyes squeezed shut at the sensation as he struggled to breathe through his nose.

Kid just sat back for a moment with a lusty look in his eyes before he rose to his feet.

Law’s eyes fluttered open briefly at the red head’s sudden departure before he shut them again, too distracted by the vines fucking his ass and mouth to track Kid easily. Clearly the red headed security guard had moved somewhere he couldn’t see even if Law was able to keep his eyes open.

But Law sure as hell felt Kid slip a finger…or maybe two, back up his ass where those two medium sized vines were fucking him relentlessly.  It was a wonder Law hadn’t come yet, and he realized, with trepidation, that a thin vine had wormed its way around his dick, stimulating him but preventing him from coming at the same time.  Law let out a not quite sob of over stimulation, and just wanted it to end.

He’d never imagined a sexual escapade like this in his wildest dreams.

The vines eventually withdrew from his ass, and Law only had a moment to sigh from relief despite the throbbing of his ass that was left in place.  And that was right before Kid hoisted the doctor onto his lap and, after a brief sound of protest from around the tentacle, the red head pressed his dick all the way in.

Law sagged against Kid’s chest as he squirmed around on the other man’s lap briefly, before the dark haired doctor moaned something around the damn tentacle still slowly fucking his throat.

But as soon as Kid started to move, Law found that it was too much, even as he ended up matching Kid’s thrusts with frantic bucks of his own hips.  But due to the blow job, the red head didn’t last very long, and soon Law shuddered at the sensation of Kid coming, and not pulling out, until he’d finished.

“Needed to lube you up more.”  Was Kid’s vague, wicked comment against the side of his neck as the red head pulled out.

Law found himself on his back soon after, the thin vines of the sentient specimen folding his legs up to his chest and exposing him. Law attempted to drag himself away, but other vines, and a tentacle, wrapped around and pinned his arms down to the ground.  The doctor moaned, half protest and half arousal, when a larger tentacle and vine were pressing up against his already very sore ass.  Law thrashed, biting down on what was in his mouth until it abruptly pulled out of his mouth.

Law let out a sound between as gasp and a whimper when he felt first the tentacle breach him, and when the vine nudged as if to press in as well, Law groaned and tried to move away.

And then Kid’s mouth was on the doctor’s and roving the entirety of Law’s mouth while the tentacle fucked into him and the vine soon followed.  Law clawed at Kid’s back, as he’d been freed by the smaller vines earlier. Law distracted himself with kissing Kid back in desperation, feeling shame when he rocked back against the two large appendages of the horror combo platter specimen that was pounding in and out of him.  Law was disgusted with himself over how much he was moaning and shamelessly trying to hump his dick against the air above him, or at Kid’s chest, as he was fucked mercilessly.

And then finally, finally, the vine that had been wrapped around his dick loosened and started to slither along in an approximation of a stroke.  Kid’s left hand joined in even as the red head continued to messily kiss him, sucking on Law’s lips and tongue and otherwise making filthy love to his mouth in a very demanding and aggressive way.

Law finally came at a few more duel strokes, and as he came down from the high, he shuddered softly at the sensation of still being lightly fucked, until first the vine and then the tentacle retreated.  Law winced and groaned at how stretched open he was, and because of it, felt he was going to never sit again with how sore his ass was, with lube and Kid’s come leaking out of him. In that moment, Law felt very filthy and defiled and the red haired security guard was looking at him like he wanted to defile him even more.

But even as the dark haired doctor was riding the high of a good fuck, Law barely noticed the creepy combo of vine and tentacle slithering away to the corner of the room to go limp and harmless.

Law moaned something incoherent into another kiss Kid gave him, before he finally was able to form some coherent words.  “What in the hell was that all about?”  I’m going to kill you for this was left unsaid but clearly intended with the doctor’s tone and hostile glare.

Kid merely picked Law up and carried him to the nearest bathroom to clean up but said nothing. Not until they were out of the building of their workplace and at the red head’s apartment.

“Well?”  Law prompted, still waiting for the explanation about what had just happened.  He still felt filthy despite the red head rather thoroughly cleaning him.

Kid wrapped his arms around Law and held him close, and then, meeting the doctor’s eyes, grinned cheekily.  “That thing told me, somehow, that if I agreed to take it to its home tomorrow, it’d help me to get you to go out with me.”

Law stared.

“But the condition involved it getting to screw with you for trying to dissect it.”

“There are other ways to ask someone out than to gang bang said person with a sentient vine and tentacle specimen.”  Law stated archly.

“Oh, like what? Cause it’s kinda hard to ask someone out when you hate their guts and the feeling is mutual.”

“Then why would you want to ask me out?”

“Angry hate sex?” Kid asked with a grin.  “Fuck you out of your mind and get you dirty?”

“Never mind.” The dark haired doctor turned over, only to freeze when he was met with the sight of a vine slithering up the bed. Law cringed as he felt another begin to wrap around his legs, and then another one, that felt like one of those damn tentacles with nubs, poke experimentally at his sore ass. That was when Law felt Kid mouthing the side of his neck.

“Oh, and by the way, that condition I mentioned?  It involved it playing with you until I got it on the plane.”  Kid’s hand wrapped around the doctor’s dick at the same time a thin vine joined the tentacle one to slip up Law’s sore ass to explore.  “Guess I’ll have to take care of you for a while with how fucked out you’re gonna be.”

Law cursed Kid out several times, but it was all for naught. The dark haired doctor was silenced when a tentacle forced itself into his mouth and partway down his throat while Kid helpfully stuck two fingers up his ass to stretch him along with the vine.  And the red head already had the lube ready, the bastard.

There was no way in hell that Law was going to be able to deny to Kid later on that somewhere in the back of his mind, the stimulation that had happened to his body that night was wonderful.  Nor would Law willingly admit he bucked his hips against one nasty size of a tentacle that speared him while Kid fucked his mouth again.

Throughout it all and until the blasted specimen combo platter of horror was on a plane and gone, Law vowed to never take another dissection case unless the specimen came frozen and very clearly dead.


	8. Vampire Law AU

Considering how loud the red head had been coming into the hospital, with all of his curses and threats, to Law in particular, it was wonder the man could be quiet at all.

Law lingered in the doorway to Kid's post-surgery room, before he glided soundlessly into the room. The doctor checked over the red head's vitals, the way the bandages had been wrapped around the stitched together gashes on his torso and made sure his right arm that was in a sling was fitted properly.

Law didn't mean to, but he allowed himself to drift closer, until the dark haired vampire was able to ghost his nose along Kid's throat, and let out a low sigh. Despite the injuries, the red head's pulse was still strong, and it was so very tempting to sink his teeth into that skin and-

Law drew back, hand over his mouth, as he realized that Kid was waking up, and probably wouldn't take too well to seeing sharp canines and not think it a joke.

"Dammit." Kid grumbled as he appeared to take stock of his bandages. "Killer's gonna kill me." Kid noticed Law, and scowled at him and immediately started to be a complete asshole like before. "The fuck are you looking at?" The red head's eyes roved over Law, and then added, with a derisive snort. "You the doctor?"

"Obviously. Why would I dress like this otherwise?" Law responded, indicating his clothing and then smirking because he saw it pissed the red head off.

"I need to get outta here, doc."

"Trafalgar Law." The vampire doctor wasn't particularly sure why he pointed it out.

"Well then, Dr. Trafalgar. Sign me out."

"No. You need rest and your bandages will need to be changed. I'd say you'll be here a few days." Law watched Kid curse some more before the red head both flipped the dark haired vampire off and tried to rise.

"I wouldn't do that." Law said lightly as he stepped forward. "You'll only hurt yourself."

"Mind your own damn business." Kid snarled back as he swung his left arm at the other man with a clenched fist.

Law decided there wasn't any way around it now. He had to have a taste now.

But just a little one.

He could practically feel the red head's blood thrumming and it was very distracting.

Law caught Kid by the wrist and held fast, and he didn't think he put too much effort in it but clearly Kid noticed the difference of strength being out of proportion even with the red head feeling like complete and utter shit.

"What the hell?"

"Shh." Law said, riling the red head up even more with a patronizing smile. "You'll pull your stitches loose." And without another word, Law gripped Kid's palm in one hand and the forearm in the other and leaned over and nipped Kid's wrist.

The red head cursed and tried to pull away but the vampire doctor held fast. Kid wasn't so quiet when Law began to lap up the blood welling on his wrist.

"The fuck?" Kid strained to free himself but ended up slumped on the bed when the vampire got a firmer grip on his arm and decided to sink his teeth in further before letting up.

Law knew enough to drain someone without turning them, but almost forgot at which point one might die from loss of blood, because Kid's curses had died out and the red head had long since passed out with what had sounded like a confused whimper. Law forced himself to stop sucking the red head's blood, and gave a few swipes of his tongue over the marks in regret that he couldn't keep going without killing or turning Kid into one of his kind. Law hastily tied a bandage over the left wrist and told the nurses later on that he'd deal and see to that 'injury' himself.

Suffice to say, the loss of blood kept Kid flat on his back for a week until he was able to recover from his injuries. Law exchanged a few heated insults with Kid on and off during that week, though mostly Kid snoozed away while Law had to fight very hard to not bite the red head again because it had been a long time since Law had actually felt so well after draining someone's blood.

And then, a week and a day after Kid had come to the hospital, he was gone. And Law ran into a problem. The blood packets in the hospital fridges for transfusions and his hunting in distant cities did nothing to keep him as energized as he had with Kid's blood in him.

It was a problem, because Law began to feed less and less, to the point the dark haired vampire had to take that vacation time he had racked up in an attempt to remedy this problem.

And all because he'd drank too much of Kid's blood in one sitting. Had he not done that, Law might have been able to fall back into his normal routine, and get on with his life…unlife, whatever it was, without so much as a thought back on Kid.

It got so bad that Law, drained of much of his energy, decided to track Kid down at his apartment. But the first time Kid opened the door and saw the dark haired vampire, he cursed and slammed the door shut.

Law drifted away and watched for a time before he was forced to go home before the morning came.

It went like that, night after night, to the point that Kid did not even bother to open up his door. But Law kept on coming back, because he was getting desperate for a taste even, because he had all but lost the will to go hunting and couldn't do much more than sneak into the hospital and drink some blood from the fridges without being caught.

And then one night, something changed.

-x-

Kid had an unreadable expression when Law stood in front of his apartment door that night, some months later, and the vampire wasn't entirely sure what to think of the sneer appearing on the other man's face.

"You look like shit."

Law gave Kid a disinterested look.

"Are you really a vampire?" Kid asked curiously, like he was doubtful despite the fact that the other had fed on him.

Law said nothing. He only stared, and was frustrated because Kid wouldn't look him in the eye. It would have made things so much easier.

"Why do you keep coming back here?" Kid frowned at Law, clearly wondering why he wasn't trying anything. "Anyone would do, right?"

Law cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"You wanted sex, didn't you? You keep bothering me and its fucking weird?"

Law was pleased that he had enough left in him that he was still able to make Kid shudder with a silky smooth laugh. "Oh, it isn't precisely what I had in mind, though I wouldn't be opposed to it. I just wanted to taste your blood again."

Kid stepped back, a look of revision crossing his face.

"I was mostly wondering if you were so drugged up it made your blood taste better than it ought to."

"If that's all you're here for, then fuck no." Kid subconsciously covered his left wrist. "I ain't gonna be a vampire."

"I wouldn't dream of it. At most you'd end up dead. I don't want to deal with a newly turned vampire. You'd be quite irritating to deal with." Law made the very idea sound as if he'd be put upon if it occurred.

"Can vampires even have sex?" Kid changed tracks.

"Yes. I did drink some blood recently, so I do function." Law replied with a smirk.

"This is weird."

"You going to let me in?" Law asked.

Kid had an unreadable expression for a moment, before he let out an exasperated sigh and jerked his head. "Yes, come in."

Law entered the apartment, shut the door, and went right for Kid, only to find himself bowled over and handcuffed.

"Like I'd let you do either of those things." Kid scoffed, testing to make sure he'd secured the metal tight. "I just wanted to see what'd happen if you didn't drink any blood for a while."

"I will get ravenous." Law said disinterestedly, though he frowned at the way the handcuffs dug into his wrists. "I am actually quite close to it."

"I still don't buy it." Kid hoisted Law to his feet. "That you're a vampire."

And that was how Law found himself trapped in Kid's windowless basement, cut off from being able to feed. If Law wasn't so damn distracted with being so thirsty, he would have admired the way that Kid had wheedled his strength away for weeks on end and then pounced, instead of vice versa. The red head had also chained him down heavily, so that even if Law had the strength to move, he would never have broken free anyway.

Eventually, Kid allowed Law to take some blood from his wrist, just a little, just enough, so that they could have the sex that the red head said wouldn't happen. Law was torn when it happened, because he liked the touch of someone else, someone alive, but at the same time, being so close to Kid's beating heart drove him crazy.

There was a thin line between where Law was docile and to where he lost his reason and savaged anything that came too close. It was a mistake on Kid's part to decide to relent, since Law had somehow 'proved' he was a vampire.

Law had known it was coming. Could sense it. He'd clawed and broken his own bones so he could be free of many of the chains as well as the dratted handcuffs. Only his arms, though, and his upper torso, because the rest were trapped within the chains. But that was fine. He'd pull himself back together afterward. Maybe even turn Kid for what he had done to him.

But Kid didn't get close to him for another week, taunting and teasing and then relenting with some blood he'd gotten illegally from someone else at the hospital. By the time Kid did get close enough, Law had all but lost his reason, so the vampire merely sensed food coming closer and closer to him.

And he was so very hungry.

"You're quiet." Kid pointed out as he went down the stairs to the cellar's stone ground, and headed for where Law was sprawled on the ground. "Normally you're sarcastic and snark at me for hours on end." Kid nudged the dark haired vampire's shoulder with a foot.

No response.

Kid got on his hands and knees, which was a mistake he wouldn't regret until too late. "Do vampires die just like that?" Kid froze when Law's head snapped up out of the blue, and only got a glimpse of glowing eyes and sharp canines before Law was on him, mouth latching onto the side of his neck and biting in deep and holding fast. Kid let out a strangled sound, but Law's arms pinned his upper body and head to the ground, and eventually, Law wriggled free enough of the chains to settle on draining the blood from Kid's body.

It was good.

It was intoxicating.

It restored his energy and his body's strength.

Law let his teeth sink in further before removing them and greedily taking what he had been denied for so long.

He couldn't get enough of it.

Law switched to the other side of Kid's neck and bit down briefly, revealing blood welling up, and drained from there as well, until there was a faint sound from the red head beneath him and a feeble twitch of the body. Law broke away briefly from Kid's throat to give him a metallic, tangy kiss, before offering a bloodied smile.

And then went back to Kid's bloodied throat.

Law didn't know how long he went at Kid, even going so far as to tear the red head's throat to get to the blood out faster before he realized what he'd done. After a brief moment's hesitation, Law decided the red had might be fun to keep around after all, as Kid had done to him.

And when Kid came to some hours later, it was clear the red head wasn't happy with the appearance of fangs in his own mouth.

Law just smirked; he supposed it wouldn't be so bad to have an assistant at work. After all, draining Kid had gotten rid of the need for the red head's blood, so he could go back to what was normal for him. And get amusement out of Kid struggling to adjust.

The dark haired vampire hadn't had so much fun in centuries; he was sure there'd be many more interesting years to come with Kid basically stuck with him if he wished to survive as a vampire. The red head was likely only just realizing he'd done it to get back at him for treating him so poorly.

Law didn't mind the realization at all; he loved twists of fate.


	9. Phone Mechanic

A/N: Another anon request on Tumblr. Kid is a phone mechanic. Modern AU

-x-x-x-

It was late and Kid wanted nothing more than to go home. But he couldn't. He had to finish fixing this damn phone because it was a rush order that needed to be done as soon as possible.

The red head all but growled inarticulately at the phone in his hands, willing it to be fixed with the slightest effort on his part. Kid had tools scattered all around on the table before him, and at the very least, the screen of the phone itself was in pristine condition.

That was good, because it would have been a bitch to fix and make an even later night that much longer.

Kid ran a hand over his face. Fuck but was he tired. He really needed to sleep.

The red head thought he heard the door to the shop open, remembered he had already locked up and sighed at the fact that he was starting to hear things.

"C'mon, you ain't damaged that badly." Kid grumbled to the phone as he grabbed the yellow and black case. "You better work now."

The red head snapped the case back into place and, with a slow breath, turned the phone on. The screen lit up, signaling Kid had fixed it after all, and the red head grinned, pleased. And because he was a shit, he swiped the standard-looking lock screen and found there was no password lock.

There was, however, a nice photo of a smirking dark haired man as the wallpaper.

"Well, hello there." Kid leered at the picture and wondered if it was the phone's owner, or someone they knew. The red head hoped it was the former. Because damn, Kid wouldn't mind in the least bit handing the phone to that.

The red head looked around the small shop, like he thought he might be caught, and like a teenager, grinned away some more as he opened up the pictures app.

Hot damn.

Kid's eyes flicked up and down each picture of the dark haired man in some stylish outfit.

Very nice.

Still grinning childishly as he scoped out the pictures, Kid didn't realize someone was with him in the shop.

"I see you fixed my phone. Having fun?" A voice asked next to the red head's ear. "Though isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"Says the person who broke into a locked shop?" Kid drawled in return. Compared to other times people had broken in, being caught snooping wasn't the worst. The red head turned around, and found himself nearly face to face with the real deal from the pictures. "You make a habit of sneaking up on people?"

"Touché." The man drawled in return, clearly mocking Kid.

"You got a name, hot stuff?" Kid grinned, pleased, when that drew a smirk.

"Law."

"You gonna pay me for fixing your phone so late at night?" Kid thought to charge a little extra, but he suddenly had the dark haired man swoop in on him and give him a rather thorough kiss.

Damn. That was hot.

Kid was disappointed when it ended and Law drew away, though he couldn't help but admire the smirk on the others face as he waved a phone and headed for the door. Without paying.

"Hey!"

"I believe that kiss and you snooping through my phone are payment enough." Law said though he raised his other hand and displayed another phone. "Let me borrow this a moment?"

Kid glowered; when had Law taken his phone?

The dark haired man toyed with the phone and his before he handed it back to Kid. With a faint smirk, Law left.

Kid didn't know what the hell Law did to his phone until 2 days later when a call came in.

The red head spluttered at the picture on his phone screen before he answered it. "What the hell?"

"You like?" Law's voice was amused.

"Uh-huh." Kid said dazedly. He didn't recall seeing that particular no shirt pic.

"Good. Come over to my place. I'm doing a swimsuit shoot and need someone to help with balancing."

Kid refused to admit he might have groaned at the thought but he got to Law's address in record time before his head caught up to him and he scowled at the dark haired man. Which was hard because Law was in scandalously small swimming trunks. "I ain't you assistant. I'm a phone mechanic."

"Who looked through my phone." Law beckoned the red head over with a smirk. "You need to be dressed appropriately as well."

Kid about punched Law at the sight of those tiny brief-like swimming trunks until he realized he'd get to touch the dark haired man.

It was one of Kid's weirder days and when he went back to work on phones, Law would occasionally send photos that would cause Kid to flush and get rather heated. Some of those poses the red head saw were so erotic, even though the dark haired man was always clothed in some way or another.

Finally, a year later, Kid couldn't take it anymore and stammered his way through asking Law out after a picture of the dark haired man in a suit, smirking at the camera when it was shot. The response the red head received was unexpected.

"I thought you'd ask me sooner than this."

Kid stared, not quite comprehending.

"Why in the world would I have asked you to help me with my photo-shoots, starting with the swimming suits?" Law asked patiently. "Or given you my number?"

Kid blinked, scowled at the thought of being played and then invaded Law's space to pick him up and crash their lips together in a rough kiss.

Law ruffled the unruly red hair as he let out a satisfied sigh into the kiss.

The dark haired man decided to keep to himself the fact that he had sought Kid out to repair his phone for exactly this result. Law just hadn't expected Kid to take so long to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Law totally had his phone unlocked on purpose before he let Kid have it to work on it.


	10. Sick

Modern AU

-x-x-x-

Kid used the key that Law had given him to open the door to the dark haired man's apartment. Kid had several ideas swirling through his mind about what the two of them could get up to that day, until the red head realized that Law wasn't there to greet him with his customary sarcasm.

That was odd. Where was he?

Kid shut the door behind him and wandered into the bedroom, though the red head stopped short when he caught sight of Law.

The doctor was in bed, his hair sticking up in disarray and he looked to be absolutely exhausted and miserable.

Kid grinned as soon as he noted that the other man seemed disinterested in his sudden appearance, which was confirmed with raspy words.

"Not today, Eustass." Law's head vanished beneath the sheets as if that would make the red head leave. "Leave me alone."

"Nah, I think I'll stay." Kid thought about the week off he had starting today before he went over to the bed and dropped onto it. "You looked like you wanted me to." The red head dragged a hand over one of Law's legs that was outlined beneath the sheets.

The limb immediately drew away from Kid's touch, accompanied by a scoff.

"I'm sure you can entertain yourself." There was a brief cough. "I'll just lay here and try not to die on you before the weekend."

Kid grinned when the dark haired doctor nudged him in the side with a foot; it seemed like Law could play after all. He just wouldn't admit it, being sick and all.

With a laugh, the red head flopped right over onto Law, trapping the sick man beneath the sheets. Kid settled over Law and nuzzled along where he thought the other's neck would be. "I don't have anywhere to be for a week."

Law shifted but said nothing.

Kid held the sheets down with one hand before maneuvering the part over Law's head off to reveal that the dark haired doctor was glaring at him and clearly not feeling all that great. "You gonna ignore me now that I'm here?"

"I'll only get you sick." Law said dismissively.

"Got a week, remember?" Kid reminded Law, before the red head grinned cheekily and gave Law a long and thorough kiss. With another grin and after hearing Law's exasperated sigh, the red head settled to one side of the bed so that he could gather the blankets, Law included, and crush him to his chest to nose along his throat.

Law merely sighed as if Kid were being overly childish but didn't shove him away.

-x-

Three days later

-x-

"I told you not to get so close, didn't I?" Law asked as he carelessly dumped more blankets on top of Kid. "And you kissed me several times. What did you think was going to happen?"

Kid mumbled something.

The dark haired doctor couldn't hear it, so Law moved closer. "What was that?"

The red head grinned and pulled the other man into the bed with him and wrapped his limbs around him snugly. Kid buried his face against Law's neck, determined to prevent him from leaving him alone in his misery of being sick. "Said I wanna hold you."

"Eustass, you're too hot. Let go."

"Mm no." Kid grunted, his breath tickling the side of Law's neck. "Make me feel better."

"You took medicine. Sleep and you will." Law struggled in vain to free himself from the furnace that was Kid's body. "I can't magically make you better."

Kid grunted some nonsensical response as he snuggled closer and kept his arms and legs tangled firmly around Law's. And fell straight to sleep once the red head could tell that Law had resigned himself to being used as a body pillow.

Kid did feel better in the morning and to show it, he started to mouth along the side of Law's neck, and as soon as the dark haired man turned around slightly to accommodate his exploration, Kid stopped and wrapped his arms around behind Law's back.

"Eustass?" Law asked, a little breathless from being woken up with Kid firmly necking him.

"Gonna sleep some more." The red head replied.

Law kissed Kid's collarbone insistently and then nipped it in warning. "Don't you dare."

Kid just laughed and held on as Law attempted to get something going on between them. The doctor failed, and Kid was pleased that he was able to just cuddle, even though he would never admit it that he liked it.

Law eventually just sighed and sank against the red head's warm body, deciding that Kid was still experiencing the after effects of being sick and needing to be warm.

At least, that was Law's assumption, until hands cupped his ass and the dark haired man was forced to rethink the idea that Kid was still sick with the playful grin aimed his way.


	11. Day Off

Modern AU

-x-x-x-

Kid grumbled something crossly under his breath on his way to work. Trafalgar fucking Law was a piece of work and Kid hadn't the faintest idea why the hell he ever thought dating that sarcastic son of a bitch was a good idea.

Case in point, this morning, before Kid had stormed off, a shouting match of insults had occurred between himself and Law. That it wasn't a rare occurrence should have pointed out that perhaps the two of them in the same room wasn't the best idea…

The red head stopped short when he reached his workplace and realized very quickly that it was closed. No wonder Law had looked so damn smug when he'd left. Kid took a breath and let it out in frustration before he turned on his heel to go straight home.

-x-

Law was the picture of perfect innocence as well as indifference when Kid stormed into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. The dark haired man leaned against the kitchen counter and smirked at the seething red head by the door. "Did you have fun on your walk, Eustass?"

"Come over here and I'll tell you just how much fun I had." Kid said through gritted teeth.

"I'll pass." Law said dismissively. "Your way of telling me things usually turns physical. Which can be quite arousing in some instances." The dark haired man kept the kitchen counter between himself and Kid, who had made as if to go around it to get to him with an angry huff. "Careful, Eustass. Don't you remember the last time this happened? You were in bed, all alone, for a month. Would you care for a repeat of that?"

That statement seemed to make it through to Kid before the red head resumed his single minded quest to get his hands on Law.

The dark haired man cautiously kept out of reach, before calculating how quickly he could get to the bedroom and wait out Kid's obvious ire with him.

"You ain't going anywhere, asshole."

Law was about to snipe a response back when his brain informed him that the muscular red head had just vaulted partially over the counter at him. Law tried to backpedal but Kid'd closest hand fisted the front of his shirt and hoisted him onto the counter. Law's breath left him when the red head pressed him face down on the counter.

"Stop avoiding me." Kid growled as he slid off the counter to the floor.

Law attempted to get off the counter but the red head wouldn't let go of him. And before Law could protest, the red head tugged him closer.

"Bastard. Fucking getting me all hot." Kid said irritably.

"I suggest a glass of water if you're overheated." Law managed to get his feet on solid ground but knew from Kid's dark laugh against his back that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Sarcasm ain't gonna help you here." The red head commented as he leaned over and slapped his hands onto the counter on either side of Law's shoulders. Kid's larger body forcefully pressed the dark haired man flush against the counter, emphasizing the red head's words. "I could do without your damn sass all day long."

"Funny. You say that like you don't like it." Law responded, testing how far he could move. At least, until Kid's warm breath hit the side of his neck and the red head was busily leaving a large and obvious hickey. Law hissed at the graze of teeth before speaking archly. "Stop that, you stupid brute. I need to go to work tomorrow and I'd rather not be marked up."

"Yeah? But about what you said before?" The red head bit down a little harder, grinning at the way Law faintly squirmed. "You know, that you think I like your sass? Right?" Kid moved to the other side of Law's neck, left a mark there and then flipped the other man around to face him, a lusty glint overtaking the previous anger. "I think you'll be calling in sick tomorrow so I can show ya exactly what your sarcasm does to me."

Law's argument that he had a fairly good idea was muffled by Kid stealing inside his mouth with his tongue. That stopped coherent thought for the most part.

"If you wanna go to work tomorrow, you better get the hell out of this apartment." Kid breathed in warning as he drew back to stare down at Law. The red head's muscular body was taut, indicating that Kid was trying very hard for some control over himself as he finished speaking. "Cause if you stay here, you won't be walking when I'm through with you."

Law shivered involuntarily at the promise before he reached up and dragged his hands through the red hair above him in brief thought. Then, with the slightest tug to bring Kid close, the dark haired man spoke, his lips purposefully brushing Kid's. "Make it worth it then. I don't call in sick for just a mediocre performance, you know."

Kid's eyes gleamed as he took Law at his words, and made every effort to make it 'worth it.'

To call what followed a mediocre performance would be putting things very mildly.

-x-

Law regretted pressing Kid so much, but it had been so worth it. The dark haired man shifted, winced, and then collapsed against the warm, sleeping body next to him. Again Law knew that Kid's muscular body and the red head's temper could certainly keep him on his toes, both in and out of the bedroom.

Kid let out a sigh and turned over, sleepily hooking an arm over Law's waist to pull him closer.

Law discreetly wiggled away but the red head half resting over him the next moment dashed any hope of escape from the bed. And then the sleepy exploration began and Law sagged into Kid's half awake touch.

As Law indulged in a lazy kiss, he wondered if he could get Kid to not use him as a pillow overnight. The sleepy nuzzling Law could deal with for the most part, so long as Kid didn't open his mouth and ruin things.

The silence didn't last for long, which was not a surprise at all.

"Your ass feel lonely this morning, Trafalgar?" Kid grinned. "I could help you with that."

Law felt no guilt whatsoever trying to smother a laughing Kid with a pillow after that, even if it did lead to more interesting things once the red head managed to relieve Law of said pillow.


	12. Massage

Prompt from anon on Tumblr: -Law is a very stressed, tense man and his back has begun hurting terribly. Kid gives him a nice relaxing back massage to help loosen him up. Sfw-

-x-x-x-

Law felt like he would never get up from the couch again because he was so sore and achy. As soon as he'd laid face down on the couch, there was no getting up in the near future. In fact, Law resigned himself to the fact that the couch would be where he would sleep that night. That is, if he could even get to sleep with his exhausted, aching body. Not to mention it was all because of the stress and tension that had accumulated over time.

Law let out a heavy sigh. If only there was someone around to make the ache in his muscles leave him…

"Oy, Trafalgar. What are you doin' there?"

Law smirked against a pillow on the couch at those words and answered accordingly. "Dying."

There was the sound of a derisive snort, and then two hands settling on Law's shoulders. "You sound just fine to me."

"No, I'm dying." Law drawled, exhaling in the relief that those hands brought as they dug in to sore muscle. "But keep doing that with your hands, Eustass-ya. At the very least, I'll die pain-free."

"You're a piece of work." Kid grumbled overhead, his hands still working out the kinks in Law's shoulders. "Shit. You've got knots all over. What the hell are you doing at work?"

"My job?" Law returned sarcastically before he let out a low, pained groan of relief at Kid working away the worst of the aches. "And why are you here? Don't you work tonight?"

Kid didn't respond; he just kept working away at Law's shoulders and then methodically made his way down to the doctor's lower back.

Law was lulled into a half asleep state by those hands and the relaxation that came from removing the tension in his muscles. But as soon as Kid's hands left Law's body, the dark haired doctor woke abruptly with a harsh breath. Law struggled upright on the couch, head sharply turning as words sprang unbidden to his lips. "Eustass-ya?"

No response.

Memory swiftly caught up to him and Law smiled bitterly at the carpet. He'd just remembered why he'd collapsed on the couch to begin with. A truth he refused to face until now, alone as he was in his house.

Kid was dead. He had died in an accident earlier that day and Law couldn't save him.

Law closed his eyes. He'd had a rather realistic dream but…

The doctor opened his eyes, confused when he noticed in that moment that his aching back was feeling loose and relaxed. As if…as if he had experienced Kid giving him a massage. "Eustass-ya?" Law asked again to the empty house.

An unseen hand ran lightly through Law's hair, followed by a chilly presence that pressed itself close to Law's side.

The doctor closed his eyes once more with a faint smirk. "I knew you wouldn't leave me behind." Law imagined a grin on Kid's face because he heard what sounded like an echoey laugh. "Wait for me?"

The half hug Law imagined he'd been given made him think dangerous thoughts. But when he himself was in an accident years later, Law was unsurprised to find Kid waiting for him.

Law offered a smirk, deciding to test and see if he'd only imagined a ghostly presence years earlier. "Will you give me another one of those massages?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Kid answered with a grin.

Law felt that was answer enough.


	13. Bloody

AU Canon

-x-x-x-

An abandoned restaurant in the middle of a deserted city was where Trafalgar Law ran into Eustass Kid as agreed upon via Transponder Snails some hours ago.

The Surgeon of Death observed the bodies on the ground with a brief curl of his lips, before he focused on the other captain steadily making his way through the bottles of alcohol and the dishes of food of the once bustling restaurant.

"Did you know there were some wounded marines dragging themselves away out front?" Law asked by way of greeting.

"Serves 'em right." Kid snorted dismissively. "What're you doing here, Trafalgar?"

"You called earlier." Law ventured, disgruntled. "Are you drunk?"

"Nah." Kid waved a hand at the table. "You gonna eat or what?"

"You never did say why you wanted this meeting." Law said, carefully maneuvering around bodies to seat himself at the table across from Kid. "You only asked me if I wanted dinner and a show. I see the dinner but not a show." Law shoved the bread far away as he fixed Kid with a look. "Are you quite sure that you are not drunk?"

"Pretty sure." Kid confirmed and grinned when he and his fellow captain heard shouting. "But the show's gonna start soon."

"Charming." Law ate the fish nonetheless and didn't outwardly react to cutlery whizzing past him to sink into flesh. Law did, however, warp himself with his powers to the far side of the restaurant when Kid threw himself into the fray, taking down marines left and right with careless laughter and a crazed grin.

The restaurant was quiet once more, and Kid wandered over to Law, covered in blood, which had become something of a decor in the building. Kid also happened to be wearing a childish grin of triumph, and was acting as if Law should praise him or something for a job well done.

"You've done a great job of making the rest of the food inedible." Law drawled as he indicated the blood splatter. "Must you be so wild and destructive?"

Kid uncorked another bottle of wine and took a large gulp of it before he grinned at the Heart Pirate. "C'mon, I know you liked watching me level those marines just now. Said there'd be a show, didn't I?"

"I suppose that much is true. However…" Law approached the blood soaked Kid and smirked up at him as he leaned up and brought himself close to the other's face. "You do realize more marines will come?" Kid leaned in close for a brief kiss, only to have Law get a hand in his face to get him to back off. "You'll get blood on me, idiot."

"Get yer hand outta my face, Trafalgar." Kid growled irritably. The red haired pirate stumbled back at a sudden shove and ominous word from Law. "Scalpel."

"Shit." Kid cursed at the sight of Law holding a heart suspended in a cube. The red haired pirate bristled when Law pressed his lips to the heart with a smirk. "Dammit Trafalgar. What the fuck do you think you're doing? Give that back!"

"Maybe later. There are more marines for you to deal with." Law indicated the entrance of the restaurant. The Heart Pirate warped out of the building and called down to Kid. "I'll give you your heart back when you've given me a good show."

Kid dealt with the marines all the while cursing Law. "You're such a sick bastard!" Kid impaled several marines but no answer came from the other captain. Soon, Kid was all alone amid even more bodies. The red haired pirate captain did, however, feel his heart, in Law's clutches, being caressed and from the feel of it, kissed several times. "Dammit." Kid snarled under his breath. "Not again."

It took Kid a week and a half of searching to track Law down in order to retrieve his heart, as Law had been far too entertained by the path of destruction Kid had carved out in his search for the Surgeon of Death.

Crossing paths all those days later resulted in a different kind of dinner and show. As a result, when Kid returned to his crew later that night, Kid was red in the face with his hair sticking out every which way, his clothing rumpled, but with his heart back where it belonged.

Law, elsewhere, wore a satisfied smirk. Kid didn't yet realize that he hadn't gotten his own heart back but realized it soon enough at a kiss that seemed to come out of nowhere and cursed aloud at being fooled. "Dammit."


	14. Haunted pt 1

A/N: Because I have been disappointed with haunted house stories I have been coming across.

-x-

Modern AU

-x-x-x-

The crumbling decrepit mansion was supposed to be a paranormal hotspot. It was so haunted that anyone could experience it firsthand, so long as they were in the building itself. In reality, it ended up being a test of patience since it seemed like the supposed ghosts doing the haunting were disinclined to make an appearance.

"Did you hear that?" Kid asked with sudden yet clearly false apprehension.

"What?" Law frowned as he paused mid step. "I don't hear anything."

"It's the sound of a wasted afternoon." Kid said with a satisfied grin. He was rewarded with a middle finger from his companion. "C'mon, you know this is a waste of time, right?"

"Says who?" Law gave Kid a haughty stare.

"Says the lack of furniture being thrown at us." Kid helpfully supplied.

"That doesn't have to happen." Law said with a sigh, as if he found the red head a trying idiot.

"Fine." Kid agreed with a shrug. "Then the lack of ghostly rapping on the walls."

"Why did I agree to checking this place out and bringing you of all people with me?" Law asked, and then, with a hint of a smirk, added, "Especially when you do nothing but antagonize me?"

"To look pretty for the camera?" Kid returned with a shit-eating grin. The red head received a tired glare. "See? Even you aren't really convinced that something is here."

A creak echoed in the following silence.

Both men's attention was drawn to a chair across the room they had just entered. The chair creaked again, this time more loudly. Then, it rose shakily into the air, a rickety sound of wood accompanying it, before the chair was thrown across the room. It shattered into pieces against the wall, the splinters of wood clattering to the ground, unmoving.

"Did you see-" Kid stared at the broken chair.

"No." Law said firmly. "I saw nothing."

"But it-"

"No, it was the wind."

A sudden rapping sounded sharply on the wall behind Law and Kid, as if someone were mocking them for earlier comments, before silence reigned once more.

"Did you hear-?"

"No."

"What is your problem?" Kid grumbled irritably. "I thought you wanted shit to happen."

Law jerked with a gasp and hastily turned around, his hands going to the back of his jeans as he looked for the source of whatever had, presumably, copped a feel.

"Ha." Kid leered in amusement. "Someone likes you."

Law gave Kid the middle finger again, still looking around the room.

The lights flickered ominously overhead, accompanied by the sound of the wood floor creaking as if to heavy footfall, before the room was plunged into complete darkness.

"Hey, got a flashlight?" Kid asked.

There was no answer.

"C'mon, Trafalgar, don't mess with me now." Kid growled. "It's not like I really wanted to come here but you didn't want to go alone and-"

The lights came back on, revealing something more disturbing then the haunted mansion itself.

Kid was all alone as Law was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell?" Where did the other man go? Out the door? But the red head didn't recall hearing it open but…were those footsteps he was hearing just outside this room?

"Trafalgar?" Kid asked, and when the footsteps stopped, the red head walked across to the door and found it locked. No amount of force would budge it. Some giggling emitted from out of nowhere behind Kid before the lights flickered again and went out to flood the room in pitch blackness once more.

"Shit." Kid felt something caress the back of his shirt, before something more tangible seized his arm and tugged. "What the f-" Panic seized Kid as it seemed that he was now falling at a rapid speed and then-

The lights came back on, and no one was in the room.


	15. Haunted pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked on Tumblr if there would be a sequel to the random haunted house drabble and this chapter was the result. It got dark and morbid very fast, so maybe I should have left it as it was befor

Modern AU

Chapter warnings: character deaths

-x-x-x-

The sensation of falling ended as soon as it had begun and did not end with what Kid had morbidly assumed would be a sickening thud. The red head held still in any case, but when he found that he could move, Kid sat up and wondered what the fuck had just happened to him.

The unseen touch was gone, but Kid was still in complete darkness.

A giggle sounded in the silence; it was very close, as were the sudden footsteps that creaked along an unseen floor.

"Shit." Kid muttered, and knew that he should have told Law to fuck off when the other man had asked the red head if he'd wanted to go on this little venture. Kid heard a door creak when the giggling faded away. The red head raised his voice in question, "Oy, Trafalgar! Is that you?"

No response but for a few quick footsteps fading into nothing.

"Where the hell are you?" Kid grumbled crossly, still unable to see where in the hell he was.

A light flickered on overhead, as of sensing the red head's thoughts, even though the continued flicker of the bulb indicated that it might go out any second.

Kid was far more concerned with where he was, and from the looks of it, it was a cellar of some sort. As the red haired man peered around the dimly lit room with the light fading in and out at random, Kid spied two doors, both wide open.

A dragging sound came from the room to Kid's immediate left, and through the darkness of the room, a hand emerged, fingernails scraping along the dirt ground. The light continued to flicker overhead as the hand slowly dragged itself in Kid's direction.

"Oh fuck." Kid didn't wait to see what the hand was attached to, and instead got to his feet and went through the door to his right. Ghosts were one thing; zombies were something else entirely and the red head did not want to contemplate whether or not the apocalypse had happened since he'd entered this damn mansion with Law.

Kid emerged into another dimly lit room, though the light only flickered on occasion in here unlike it did in the cellar. "Trafalgar?" The red head ventured. Seriously, where the fuck had Law waltzed off to without him? Kid stiffened at the sensation of hands suddenly grasping at him, and froze further at the cold puff of air of someone breathing against the back of his neck. Kid broke into a dead run and didn't look back. Even though he couldn't see where he was going, the red head did not want to know what had been breathing on his neck like that.

Kid suddenly stumbled when a grasping hand seized him and caused him to lose his balance. With a curse, the red head pitched forward but instead of hitting the ground, Kid hit water and was submerged in it instantly. Kid flailed his way to the surface, gasping and coughing, shocked over how icy the water was as it bit into his skin like cold fire.

What the hell? Why was there water beneath the mansion? A well? But there weren't any water sources near the building for miles, so why was there…?

Something even icier than the water he found himself in grasped Kid by the arm. The red head twisted to free himself, only to catch sight of what was holding him. Kid's mouth dropped open in shock, before the red head clamped his jaw shut as he did his best to hold his breath.

Law was in the water with him, and it was the dark haired man who was causing the bone-chilling cold with his hand around Kid's arm.

The red head tried to swim away because of the expression on Law's face, or rather, the lack of one. It was a much more terrifying sight than anything that Kid had seen or experienced thus far in that mansion. Kid, squinting through near dark water, was able to see that Law's eyes were wide and staring despite being underwater. The worst of it was how Law's eyes were devoid of any life and yet…it seemed like the dark haired man was staring straight at Kid.

By now, Kid was in desperate need of air, but Law seemed to have other ideas, and leaned in close to kiss the red head.

Kid was shocked, to say the least, but he had no time to process the unexpected gesture because Law pressed closer to him in the water.

Law forced Kid's mouth open in order to deepen the kiss. The dark haired man seemed intent on depriving Kid of air, which was a rather heatless thing to do considering the circumstances. Unless, of course, Law was trying to drown him on purpose.

And then hands, countless hands, suddenly began to caress Kid, though the red haired man, when he managed to peer out of one bleary eye, couldn't see anything in the water but for himself and Law.

The dark haired man, meanwhile, kept up his grip on one of Kid's arms as Law's other hand reached up to tangle into Kid's hair as Law continued to kiss the oxygen deprived red head.

Kid was freed from the kiss some time later, but now the red head needed air more desperately than before. Kid's automatic reaction, however, was to try to gasp in air, which only allowed the icy water in. Kid's struggles weakened even as Law wrapped his arms around the red head's neck and tucked his face against Kid's throat.

Kid was fading in and out of consciousness by then, but he was sure of one thing, and that was the physical sensation of Law's limbs wrapped around him. The last thing Kid knew before the dark waters claimed him was that Law's body suddenly went rigid, as if in shock.

The dark haired man struggled to bring the two of them to the surface for much needed air. Law's efforts seemed to be in vain, because no matter how hard he tried to kick his way to the surface, both men continued to sink in the water into what felt like endless icy depths.

-x-

The crumbling mansion appeared to creak on its foundation, like some large beast yawning and stretching after it had had its meal.

The footsteps faded to nothing. The lights, which had been disconnected years and years ago, faded out as if the bulbs had never turned on. The giggles of what sounded like a young girl vanished into thin air, no longer needed to confuse the unsuspecting. The mansion, for all intents and purposes, was just an old building then. There was nothing remarkable about it other than the fact that it was still standing and hadn't yet been completely overrun by nature.

The mansion stood dormant after its latest visitors and would remain so, until more of the living stepped within its walls. After all, the only ghosts within the mansion were the unfortunate souls who went to the building with the intention of seeking out and experiencing paranormal activity.

The number of disappearances continued to rise within the area of the mansion but no bodies were ever discovered, and the local police continued to be baffled over the number of people who vanished over the years. It was a puzzle no one but those who investigated the mansion for reported paranormal activity could answer. And they couldn't answer nor could they even speak, not to the people who passed by the building or those who entered it, because the mansion wouldn't let them leave its grounds or interact with the living in any way.

The sentient building had found a constant food source, and didn't want that flow interrupted by fitful souls, who eventually faded into nothing in any case. The mansion used the trapped souls' energy to fuel its ability to manifest a haunting within its walls to lure new victims further and further into its near endless rooms, until there was no escape and no end but death.


End file.
